Bourbon and Cola
by Sakura Sango
Summary: As you pick up your glass, your lifeline, I rest my chin in the palm of my hand. The cool wood feels good against my flushed skin.' Read for pairins


Title: Bourbon and Cola.

Author: SakuraSango

Disclaimer: I own nothing...and I do not encourage teenage drinking

A/n: The pairins goin to be secret- see if you can guess it...I'll give ya a hint...I haven't seen it around yet. Ya may be able to narrow it down as ya read- I hope it's not too easy to figure out.

_x-x-x_

My nose curls at the stench. The smell of old alcohol, the smell of a chronic drinker.

Smiling I walk into the room, watching your face. You must be surprised, wondering what I am doing here. Especially since it is not my week to clean your apartment. You were expecting a girl today. Botan to be exact. Especially since it is her week to 'babysit' as the others call it.

Yusuke must be enjoying the break, over at the martial arts convention. I wonder how many of his 'heroes' he is meeting. Life for him must be hard, he is only at Musiori City yet he refused to come home every day. Instead he decided to stay at the hotel that the convention is at.

I kneel at the table that you are sitting at. Before you sits a half empty bottle of vodka, a glass resides not too far away. You must have been drinking all day to have consumed that much. Mentally I try to remember how much is too much, how much did you have to consume to have alcohol poisoning? Maybe I should think about taking you to the hospitable sometime soon...maybe.

Your brown eyes stare into mine. You know that you have been caught red handed, your eyes give you away. But still you reach for the bottle, knowing full well that we all banned you from such drinks. It is as though you are tempting me, daring me to take the bottle from you. Wanting me to pull the plug.

Shakily you raise the bottle over the glass and try to pour. Drops rain onto the oak table around the glass. One drop lands on my pale arm. I really should pull the bottle away from you and take you to the hospitable. But something keeps me from doing it.

My warm hand covers yours as I steady the bottle. Together we pour half of a glassful. Team work succeeds in setting the bottle back down again. I really should pull the bottle away.

Maybe next time.

As you pick up your glass, your lifeline, I rest my chin in the palm of my hand. The cool wood feels good against my flushed skin.

You still have not spoken since I walked in. Though I highly doubt that you would be able to speak by now. If you were to try I probably would need a rain jacket.

Your sad brown eyes stare into my bright green ones. What makes your eyes- your soul- so sad. I have watched people die. I have watched my stained hands take the lives of others, yet my eyes remain bright. What changed yours so much.

I can only imagine how hard your life must have been. A mother at such a tender age, a child having a child. My mother was thirty four when she had me; I cannot imagine having one at sixteen.

Your confused as you sip from the glass. Why did I continue to feed you, you wonder. Did something bad happen? Did Yusuke die again?

See I told you I could read you like a book.

My smile never falters as I watch you place the glass back down again. "Hey there S-s-sui-shuich-s..." Laughter rings out as you double over at some hidden joke. Still chuckling you raise your hands, asking for me to stay. Silently I nod, I am not leaving for a while.

I watch as you stumble off to the kitchen. Pulling open a cabinet you reach far back; I roll my eyes as you pull out another bottle of liquor and two glasses. How many times did we check that cabinet, pulling out each and every bottle? Apparently not enough times.

Sitting, rather clumsily, you carefully pour into both glasses some kind of brownish liquid. Smiling you push a glass to me.

I shake my head, "I'm not old enough." I argue with a serene smile on my face as I stare into your beautiful eyes.

"It's our secret." You smile as you try to wink at me. Nodding I pick up the glass, knowing that arguments will never get anywhere. Carefully I sniff the contents, my nose automatically curls. Bourbon. I always hated that drink, it always burned at my throat.

Smiling you gesture for me to stay and once again you are whisked away into the kitchen. This time your dive into the refrigerator. I watch curiously waiting to see what you pull out. Slowly you pull out a small can, holding it high like a badge of courage. Pointing to the can your eyes shine.

Now that is the look I love on you. A lopsided smile and your big beautiful eyes shinning. The age just seems to fly from your face when you smile.

"Pour half of this in and it won't burn your virgin throat."

Nodding I pop open the can pouring out half of its contents just like you instructed. I would trust my life in your hands. Never will I doubt or question your decisions.

I watch as the fizz slowly disappears, leaving a dark drink in its wake. The cold glass touches my lips as the dark liquid seeps in. It wraps around my tongue. Shuddering I swallow. You were right about the burn, but somehow you forgot to mention the horrible aftertaste.

Your laughter echoes throughout the room again. My face must be priceless, the taste still lingers in my mouth, teasing me reminding me of the sip I had.

I place the glass back on the table. I have to tell you now the real reason I came. Why I am having a drink here with you.

Walking on my knees I slowly come to your side. Curiosity builds in your eyes as I take your hand.

"I have something I want to tell you. But it has to be between us. A secret," you smile as you nod. Now we both have a secret from the others. I silently pray that Yusuke never finds out about my secret I am fearful of how he would react to it.

My hands clasp yours, covering your slender hand. A hand I hope to hold for always. I bend over quickly my lips seizing yours; just as quickly as I had touched your lips I break away. Your eyes widening at the shock at the kiss.

My eyes close as I begin, "I love you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I was taken away by your beauty. I decided to wait...to wait and see if these feelings wavered. But they never did. What I feel for you has never faltered, never left me. I love you."

You sit back, nearly falling backwards. If it was not for my hands holding yours, you may have fallen. The drunken haze leaves your eyes, just for an instant. I kiss your slender fingers lightly then release your hand.

It hangs in mid-air for a second before slowly falling back to your lap. "Suich, I...I don't know what to say. You're such a sweet boy but I don't know." You must have noticed my saddened face, must of realized how much you hurt me with every word. My heart slowly breaks as I stare at your beautiful face, a sympathetic smile on your face. "I'll tell you what, when's your birthday?"

I try to keep my voice strong, "Six months."

Smiling you nod, "Ok how about this. We wait and see. If in six months you still feel the same way, and you don't have any one else. Then we will talk again."

I smile at that. It is not the yes I was hoping for, but there is still a chance. A chance I can have you later on. My smile stays strong as I grab my glass holding it high. The two clink as we seal the deal.

This time I do not mind the horrid aftertaste. Six months, I will wait.

_x-x-x_

So did anyone get the pairing? Well if you did- great job...if not I'll tell ya...

Kurama/Atsuko (ya know- Yusuke's mom) hehehe I bet all the pieces fall together now. And in case ya couldn't tell it was Kurama's POV. This idea came to me late at night while studying for my micro test.

Anyways tell me how ya feel about this fic, and should I leave it like this a one-shot, or continue- writing when the six months have come?


End file.
